A high temperature not only leads to an unstable operation of a fan drive and shortens a service life, but even may burn some elements of the fan drive.
In the prior art, a manner of natural heat dissipation is generally used for dissipating heat from a fan drive that drives a condenser in an air conditioner outdoor unit. Components are installed on an inner side of a housing of the fan drive, and a heat dissipation device is installed on an outer side of the housing of the fan drive, so that heat dissipation is performed on the fan drive by using the heat dissipation device. The heat dissipation device may be made of a material of copper or aluminum.
However, in the prior art, when heat dissipation is performed on a fan drive by using a heat dissipation device, a problem of a complicated heat dissipation structure exists.